What Should Have Happened Episode 119
by Keera-Lionheart
Summary: Episode 219 when Asuka tells Natsu to kiss Lucy... This time however Lucy can't quite reach Happy in time and the Nalu (Nashi) kiss finally happens. How does Lucy react? What does Natsu do? Will their love grow or will it just be a simple kiss and thats it? Read this to find out. (Sorry it's aliitle rushed but I think I did a pretty decent job considering it was 2 in the morning)


"Natsu, this is an order! Kiss!"

Little Asuka demanded as she looked up at Natsu and I, her eyes sparkling with excitement. I couldn't help but wonder then if Myra promised her extra cake and juice if she told Natsu and I to do this.

"Asuka, you're the best!"

Happy exclaimed through his tears of laughter. The words _Stupid Cat _crossed my mind just then as I stared dumbstruck at the laughing ball of blue fur.

"What a precious brat!"

Natsu said under his breath as he looked from me to Asuka.

"That's right were not doing that!"

I retorted putting on a stern expression as I faced, the little girl.

"He said he would do whatever I said…"

Asuka whimpered as tears began welling up in her eyes. I knew what would happen if some one didn't step in, we were about to fall victim to a full blown, Asuka break down.

"Well, it's not like it's the end of the world".

Natsu sighed as he slowly approached me, his gaze fixed on me intently.

"That's true"

I said with a wide smile as I looked at him. Wait! No! What did I just say?! Did I just subconsciously agree to kiss, Natsu? That was out of the question wasn't it, he was my best friend and sure he would always sneak into my house, steal my food and sleep in my bed. However, in my dizziest daydreams I had never imagined Natsu and I as a couple! Well maybe that wasn't true, I had from time to time, but that was when Mira brought us looking cute together as a couple, so my mind just wanders there now and then. Knowing I had to act fast or I was about to kiss Natsu, I had to say something and fast.

"But that's not the issue!"

I yelled at him as he took a few more steps forward until we were just inches apart, his warm eyes staring into my own, melting my soul like butter. Was he really going to do it? Was Natsu Dragneel Fairy Tail's hottest wizard in more ways than one about to kiss me?

He inched closer to me so he and I were face to face.

"H-Hey, Natsu, your not really thinking…"

I cut myself off as he leaned in closer, with out really thinking I reached out for something to put between me and Natsu. I saw happy and I tried to nab him but he slipped out of my grasp, and before I had a chance to react any further, I felt Natsu's warm lips gently push against my own.

Thoughts and concerns that had been racing through my mind instantly melted away so the only thing I could focus on was the dragon slayer's hot lips melding with my own. It was as if Natsu's fire had some how traveled through me and burned away anything that would rival the attention he felt his kiss deserved.

I wish that one moment could have lasted forever, however it was over all too soon. Natsu pulled away a deep rosy pink tinted his cheeks, making him seem all the more adorable.

"Natsu…"

I whispered a faint smile crossing my face. Once reality caught up with me I could here little Asuka clapping and the stupid blue cat flying over head repeating the same thing over and over again.

"They like each other!"

Was all the cat would say between fits of laughter.

"There you go Asuka are you happy now? Lucy, come on lets take Asuka back to the guild, her parents should be back any time now."

Natsu said breathlessly. I simply nodded and kept my head down as we walked into the guild, so no one could see my blushing face.

As I followed Natsu I was totally confused and a little upset that he just brushed off are kiss that happened less than an hour ago, he just acted like it was nothing.

"Oi Lucy" Natsu called out to me as he ran to catch up with me at our usual table. I was relieved that he had come to talk to me; maybe he wasn't as heartless and stupid as I thought. I just looked up at him expectantly my eyes sparkling with anticipation. I expected him to say something like, _I guess were a couple now _or _I love you Lucy _or maybe even kissed me again, I expected this because it's what any normal person would have done. However, Natsu was far from normal, so the words that came from his soft warm lips that I longed for so much were not the sweet or even embarrassed words I was anticipating.

"Lucy can I borrow some jewel me and Happy are starving" Natsu said to me while looking quite hopeful. I just looked at him awe-stricken, _he seriously brushed off our kiss like it didn't even happen and then he has the nerve to ask me for jewel?!_ I stood up quickly knocking over the chair as I did so; I slapped him, hard, hard enough to send him to the ground allowing me enough time to run to the request board and a random request before hurdling out of the guild into the evening air.

Natsu's P.O.V-

She slapped me so hard I hit the ground, I looked up to se her tearing a request off of the board and running out of the guild, and it looked like she was crying.

"Hey flame-brain, what did you do to Lucy?" Gray called out as I got up off of the ground.

"I don't know she just freaked out and hit me." I called back, though deep down inside I knew exactly why she hit me and why she was crying, she was mad because of me.

Lucy's P.O.V-

The job was difficult and it took me longer than expected to complete, I had to clear out a bandit camp that was decked out by a village. It took me about two weeks to complete but the pay was good so I didn't care. Besides the pay it gave me the space I needed from Natsu and the others, it gave me time to think and to cool off. All though, I was ready to bolt and grab another job at a moments notice if he approached me again. It was dark by the time I reached the guild and officially made the job complete, I stepped in cautiously expecting to see Natsu and Happy, but they were gone. I crossed the room to Mirajane and told her the job was completed, after that I decided that since Natsu and Happy weren't here odds are they took a job and wont be back until tomorrow at least, so I decided to go home and relax after a long mission.

Natsu's P.O.V

I saw her walk into the guild, she snuck in cautiously probably checking if we were there, I guess she was so deep in thought she didn't notice we were walking behind her the entire trip to the guild. As she walked out and started heading for her apartment I decided that tonight whether she liked it or not I was going to get answers.

Lucy's P.O.V

I arrived home and decided to take a hot bath and unwind after a tough mission. I let my imagination wonder freely around to Natsu as I soaked in the steaming water. Finishing my bath I climbed out, and wrapped myself in a towel noticing my face was even redder than my skin, I cursed to myself. _Natsu why do you do this to me? _I thought to myself as I stepped out of the bathroom only to be met with the cool breeze of the night air, I glanced up and saw my window was left ajar, so I crossed the room, shut it and locked it so as not have any unwanted visitors in the night.

"Lucy…" Natsu's voice rang through the room, it was deep and husky. I was so caught off guard that I allowed my self to get pinned up against the wall by Natsu.

"Eeeek! Natsu get out of…" I was cut of by his warm calloused hand stroking my cheek and making my eyes meet his. His gaze was as intense as his fire and I swear I was melting, I tried to look away, to stop him from gazing into my soul, to hide the deep red blush that had spread across my pale features but his hand held my eyes glued to his own.

"Lucy, what's going on with you? Why did you slap me and run out of the guild like that? I was worried sick when you didn't come back I was about to go and look for you before I saw you walking down the street." His voice was low, full of concern and confusion as he spoke.

"Are you really that stupid?!" I screamed at him with so much anger and sadness my own "Flame of Emotions" would rival his own at that point, as I broke down into tears.

"You kissed me, like really kissed me and then you just brush it off like it never happened, like it meant nothing to you, but it meant everything to me Natsu because I-I really love you." I screamed through tears, my sobs uncontrollable as I weakly pounded my fists against his chest.

"Lucy… Don't cry I never want to see my Lucy cry" His voice was soft at almost a purr, as he pulled my small fragile figure closer to his own into a warm hug, my mind raced. _Did he say my Lucy? What did he mean by that? Why is he hugging me? _But all my doubts washed away as he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss more intense than the first one, the heat was over whelming as it melted my heart and my concerns and fears along with it, all that mattered was right here and right now _My_ Natsu Dragneel was kissing me and that was just fine. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth and I slowly obliged allowing his tongue to explore my mouth and fight my own tongue for dominance. When he won and over powered me the kiss only deepened and I felt a kind of heat radiating from his body that was hotter and more intense than any fire ever felt.

"Lucy…" He moaned as he pulled out of the kiss, a thin strand of saliva running connecting our two mouths. I whined at the loss of heat and contact but he just stared at me with his Onyx eyes melting my own chocolate brown ones like butter.

"Lucy… I love you" He said before pushing me to the bed where he laid himself next to me and pulled the covers over us so that just our heads were visible.

"I love you to…" I gasped as he pulled me closer so I could nestle against his warm, bare chest and share his body heat, it was then that I realized I was wearing nothing but a towel and I blushed a deep scarlet but I did not move as the fire dragon slayer held me. I fell asleep there nestled up against the chest of my love Natsu Dragneel and my only dreams were that of his warm lips connecting with my own.


End file.
